A Good Day
by angeleyenc
Summary: Recovering is not a easy road. Bucky has good days and bad days, today is a good day. He decides to go to the park and write in his journal and meets someone along the way. A/N: my first CA fic. please be gentle. :D


Disclaimer: Don't own Captain America it belongs to the great and powerful Stan Lee and marvel.. don't own the amazing song "Tiny Dancer" that belongs to the great Elton John. So onwards!

It's been 8 months since James Buchanan Barnes or "Bucky" stood upon Steve Rogers doorstep in the rain one night shivering from the chill in the air. Bucky had all but collapsed in Steve's embraced like he had been starved of human touch for so long. It felt like home again even though he knew it wasn't going to be easy to the road of recovery. But somehow Bucky was managing slowly but surely. He still goes through the nightmares every night and Steve is there to bring him home again. Some days are bad others are good, he goes to the VA meetings with Sam, the guy with the wings. Sometimes he talks other times he doesn't and that's ok. Sam never pushes him, just encourages him to make his own decisions.

Today, was a good day and he decided he wanted to go and explore D.C. more just walking and taking in the sights of a park. Before he left, he wrote Steve a note telling him he just went for a walk and not to worry. He learned his lesson the first time he left to go to the park and came back to a panicked Steve who was worried something bad happened. So now he learned to write a note just incase. Wearing a long sleeved tee and jeans, hair in a elastic and a cap over his eyes, he settles on a bench and just watches the scenery around him. He sees some kids running around chasing each other , smiling and laughing and smiles remembering doing that with Steve when they were little. He notices the sunlight drifting through the trees and settling on the fountain in the middle of the park. The rays hitting the water making it sparkle like diamonds. He pulls out his journal and writes down what had been going on that day. Just as he was writing about the atmosphere in the park, a voice sounded to his left saying, "This seat taken?" He looks up to see a girl about 5'3 with medium length brown hair and fair skin with green eyes and a smile. She was holding a guitar case in her right hand, along with a bag slung across her shoulder. Bucky smiled and said "No, have a seat." The girl smiled and said "Good day?" Bucky smiled and said "So far."

"I'm glad."

The girl sat next to Bucky and placed her guitar at her feet along with her bag next to it.

Bucky wrote something in his journal and put it away opting to talk to the girl next to him.

"So, you play anything good?" pointing to her guitar.

"Why James, you insult my taste in music?" she said mocked hurt. But she couldn't keep the smile from forming.

"Depends on what you played C.J."

"Oh, so that's how it is huh?" she nudged him. "Ok, I'll have you know i played a wonderful rendition of "Tiny Dancer."

Bucky must of looked confused because the next thing he knew C.J. had her guitar out in her lap and started to strum the chords of the song.

"Now, originally this song is done on piano but it sounds awesome on guitar too." Then she started to sing

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty lady, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_Now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

_Jesus freaks out in the street _

_Handing tickets out for God _

_Turning back she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not that bad _

_Piano man he makes his stand_

_In the auditorium_

_Looking on she sings the songs _

_The words she knows, the tune she hums _

_But oh, it feels so real _

_Lying here with no one near _

_Only you and you can hear me _

_When i say softly, slowly _

_Hold me closer tiny dancer _

_Count the headlights on the highway _

_Lay me down in sheets of linen _

_You had a busy day today _

Bucky watched on smiling as C.J. played and not hearing this particular song, he really liked it. He found it very beautiful and peaceful, he'll have to ask C.J. the artist and download the music on his iPod that Steve gave him. He liked being music educated by C.J. having missed out on the 70 years on being a master assassin for a evil organization hell bent on taking over the world, you miss a few things along the way. Not that Hydra ever updated him on world events. Although being brainwashed and being frozen in between doesn't help either. 'No, don't go there' he told himself. 'Your safe, your home.' C.J. having noticed Bucky was somewhere else had stopped singing but kept playing knowing the music would eventually bring him out of whatever bad memories would surface unexpectedly.

Then Bucky blinked and saw C.j.'s expression and put a hand to her knee and gave a small squeeze indicating that he was alright. She smiled and continued singing to the end.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today _

Then she strummed the last chord and let it ring. Bucky clapped smiling. C.J. stood up and took a bow smiling.

"See, I knew you would like it." She said with a smirk.

"Ok, you were right I bow down to the queen." he said in defeat. but he couldn't hide the smile.

"Who was that by?"

"That was by Elton John, a true master of his craft." Bucky took his journal out and wrote the name on page where he does a list like Steve does for pop culture references and music.

"Ok, it's on the list."

"Good." C.J. smiled putting her guitar away in it's case.

"So, anything else i should put on?"

"What do you have in terms of music?"

"I have The Beatles?" C.J. gave a thumbs up.

_"_Nirvana, Elvis Presley, um.. the one you just gave me and something called AC/DC?"

"Ok, those all good, but I'm betting Tony Stark gave that last one."

"Yeah, actually. why is it bad?"

"No, great rock band. But I bet you would probably like someone more like Frank Sinatra and the Rat pack."

"Why?"

"Well, they are from your era and Frankie is the coolest."

"It's going on the list. maybe I'll remember."

"Never know." She said with a smile.

C.J. looked at her watch and said, "Ok, James as much as I hate to say this but I have to get going."

"You hate me that much?" He said with mock hurt.

"Smartass" she smiled as she was gathering her things and stood up.

"See you tomorrow?" Bucky asked.

"Sure, want to come here again?"

"Yeah, I like it here."

"Ok." She leaned in and gave him a hug. Which he happily returned.

"You can call me Uncle Bucky if you want?" he whispered.

She smiled and said "You don't mind?" she said pulling away after a moment.

"No, I don't think i would mind at all. Plus, how else am i gonna keep my niece on the straight and narrow." Bucky said with a smirk.

"What? I don't get into trouble." she said with all the innocence she could muster.

"Uh huh, and that better stay that way."

"Yeah, yeah." Her Brooklyn accent coming out. Bucky smiled and leaned in for one more hug and a kiss to her head before she went on her way.

"Till, next time Uncle Bucky!" She yelled waving. Bucky waved and watched her go and hail a cab to go home. Once the cab left Bucky stood up and tucked his journal in his pocket and walked on back to his and Steve's apartment. Today definitely was a good day. Spending the day with your great niece sure does put a smile on your face. Especially since he is never going to be alone again. He made that promise to himself since he met her all those months ago and look where he is now. He still has a long road ahead in recovery but like he said he has good days and bad days but today was a good day.

fin


End file.
